


Testosterone

by Octarine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, If you squint maybe red, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octarine/pseuds/Octarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will never understand boys.</p><p> </p><p>Dave has a nightmare and Kanaya does her conciliatory thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone

**Author's Note:**

> Kanaya, you are an enigma. What even. Ok. Drabble. I'm sorry. I have other things to be working on...

Testosterone, you think, distantly, would be one of the constants in both of your universes, of course.

As much as your glow irritates you it’s still a habit to let it flicker on when the designated lights-out time comes around, especially knowing that Rose finds it comforting, even if that is not how she put it, you can tell. The thing you once dreamed of having is now only a pain, though it does come in handy now is not one of those times. It gives you away, the soft glow falling over him, making him stiffen. You see him reach up and with a flick of his hand the shades pushed into his hair fall once more; only then does he brave glancing back at you over his shoulder.

“Oh, hey Kanaya, thought that was you. I mean, how many people can sneak around here glowing? I guess Gamzee sneaks around but definitely not glowing…” He mumbles, mostly to himself, and, even after all of the time you’ve lived together, you struggle to feel comfortable when he goes on these little tangents. On top of this, you may or may not scowl at the mention of the beast still lurking somewhere here, among you. He doesn’t seem to notice, thankfully, continuing on about something or another that may or may not pertain to puppets and his brother, you think. He’s turned now, leaning back against the sink, and you can see that he’s splashed his face with water but it’s still a bit flushed, even in the dark.

“Dave, are you alright?” You ask, staying where you are because you know better than to go and swoop in to try and calm him, you’ve dealt with Karkat enough to know this much. “You don’t look well,” you add with a frown.

“Girl, I am a fine piece of-“

“Dave,” you sigh, rolling your eyes. Testosterone, you swear. “Were you having nightmares?”

And the great Strider falls silent. Sadly, it doesn’t last for long, which doesn’t surprise you. “Like a little nightmare is enough to faze me,” he scoffs, showing as much disdain as you were expecting. He’s very predictable.

“We all have nightmares, Dave.” You tell him, taking your first step forward and watching for his response. A scowl, a shift of his weight from one foot to another, and that is it, that’s all you need. “Really Dave, it’s okay.” You insist, trying your best to smile.

“Lalonde been teaching you the ways of psychoanalysis?” His voice isn’t as sure, there’s a quiver, something undeniably weary there, something he can’t quite hide at this hour, under this much stress.

From dealing with Karkat you know this is where you are needed, the proper point to step in. You sweep forward, opening your arms to him as he ducks his head, takes in a sharp breath and pinches the bridge of his nose.

As uncomfortable around him as you are you know that he wont go to Rose, he’s been distancing himself from her in that respect, so you feel you should do something. You’ve always felt that this was your job.

You wrap your arms around him hesitantly, guide his head to the crook of your neck, brush a hand through his hair and rub circles against his back. You’re just surprised when he accepts it, fingers curling in the fabric of your shirt, holding you tight. He shudders slightly, taking in an unstable breath, pressing his face into your neck, shades digging into your skin.

You murmur soft little noises in his ear, things he wont understand but are yet another habit from being there for Karkat when Gamzee is not. They have the same result, understood or not they are effective. He grows still, his breath evening out, and he finally pulls away with a yawn. “Not gonna’ have to pay you in blood or something right?”

You huff, rolling your eyes in response. “Go to bed Dave,” you murmur, prodding him towards the door, but his hand finds your wrist. He’s as soft and warm as Rose; humans, you decide, really are delicate creatures. He stares at you for a moment, fingers slipping away. “Dave?” You frown at him but he shakes his head, turning to leave.

Testosterone is such a pain, you swear.

“Dave, if you would like, we could share your bed.” You sigh and he whips around, brow raised.

“Woah now, I know that was a serious red moment there but you aliens sure do move fast, don’t you think? I mean, let a dude take you out to dinner first, geez Maryam.” Is his instant response, quick as it usually is, and a bit relieving. “I’m not sure I can handle this-“

“Dave.”

“My poor innocent heart can’t take this. Are you going to ravish me behind closed doors? Are you going to bleed me dry then move on? Are you after my cherry red blood? Does Terezi have a challenger?”

“Dave! Goodness, do you want me to stay with you or not?” You huff, crossing your arms. “I am correct in assuming that was all you joking, correct? You don’t legitimately question my ways that much…”

He shifts his weight again, a little twist coming to his lips. “Yeah, just messing with you, Maryam.”

"And, will you?"

"Yeah..."

“Was that really so hard?” You sigh, moving to take him by the arm.

“Yes,” he grumbles.

You will never understand boys.


End file.
